Kill Me Before You Go
by kiba kai
Summary: So many memories past through Duo, some good, some bad.. see how he dealt with them.. (Yaoi 2x5) WARNING : YOU MIGHT HATE ME AFTER READ THIS.. gomen ^^'


Kill Me Before You Go

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 2x5   
Rate : PG-13 / R   
Warning : Yaoi, angst, OOC out of character   
Note : many Flashback ne? Gomen ^^', they're in ##--## 

===============================================================   
-Kill Me Before You Go-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

Warming and Chilling? 

They are totally different.. where are those feelings coming from?.. From him I guess. He used to hold me and kiss me so passionately.. I still remember those days, they were like heaven to me.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

##Begin Flashback## 

Wufei was lying on the sofa, reading the newspaper, his black pants and white shirt loosely fitted around him. Duo watched him from the doorway. He liked the way Wufei read something, he looked very much like a scholar, thin eyebrows and ebony eyes focusing their full attention on the newspaper.. and on him. 

It was too late to turned his eyes away without Wufei noticing that he was watching him. Now, those intense onyx eyes were on him, capturing him, searching him. 

"Want something, Maxwell?" He asked. 

"..No.. sorry for disturbing you." Duo said and turned away. He did a good job hiding his nervousness. 

"That's all right. Have a seat." He sat up and placed the newspaper aside. Duo nodded and sat beside him, he couldn't find a good reason to refuse the offer. 

"Where are the others?" He asked. 

"Party, I guessed. Abdul's second daughter was born last night." 

"So, why are you still here? Yuy told me that you're a party maniac." He said half jokingly. He could not tell whether that was sarcasm or not. 

'Because you're here' Duo thought, but it seems like his eyes reflected his thoughts perfectly. He didn't know what Wufei was thinking at this moment.. the moment when Wufei leaned closer and pressed their lips together. 

##End Flashback## 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo look around himself, he was in the bathtub filled with warm water. 'So is that where this warm feeling is coming from? This feeling that is warming and filling the dark recesses on my soul? ..the feeling of being embraced by something or someone.. his hands.. his eyes.. his breath.. those all comforted me whether it was day or night.. 

But what about this chilling feeling that also filled my senses? Was that from him too? Maybe yes.. sometimes he is the coldest person that I've ever met.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

##Begin Flashback## 

It was late in the morning when Duo woke up for the second time, he flipped to his side and found Wufei sleeping peacefully. His raven hair was loosed from his ponytail and it lay delicately along his graceful neck. Duo couldn't help but reach out his hand to feel the smoothness of his hair and skin. Abruptly, his eyes snapped open.. 

"What is it, Maxwell?" his voice sounded a little angry. 

"No.. I just.." 

"Then don't touch me. I need some sleep." he said coldly and turned to sleep on his side, his back facing Duo. 

Duo was unable to speak for a moment, those words made him feel abandoned. Not even an hour ago, it was Wufei who cuddled him so lovingly by the morning light but now.. 

He felt empty.. 

##End Flashback## 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was brought back to reality once again with the ringing of the phone outside the bathroom. 

'I wonder who is it? but I bet it'll never be him..' 

He didn't have any intention of picking up the phone because he didn't want to hear anymore kind words nor useless encouragement from his comrades. He already had enough of it. 

Duo sunk himself down underneath the surface of warm water.. he didn't want to hear the phone ringing or any other noise. He wished he could be deaf.. His tears were welling up inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

##Begin Flashback## 

"Wufei, do you know what day is it?" Duo asked while hugging his 'lover'. They were on the sofa and Wufei was watching the news on the TV. 

"Friday, of course." Wufei replied, still watching CNN for some stupid political news. 

"It's my birthday, you know." His voice sounded a little depressed, 'Did he ever know?' he thought. 

"Then, what do you want from on birthday?" Wufei turned to him because the news was temporarily interrupted by commercials. 

Duo smiled and said "Wufei, I.. mm.. I want to hear you say.. you love me.." 

Wufei frowned at Duo's request "Are there any other choices?" 

"Come on, Wufei, I never thought that you're shy." 

"It's not.. but.." Wufei let out the heavy sigh and then said carelessly. "Fine. I love you." 

##End Flashback## 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The memory of loving and losing hurt him.. The contrasting feelings tore through him.. and together they blended into the final scream.. 

His conscious began to fade and his breath quickened.. 

So many memories, so much pain.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

##Begin Flashback## 

'Stop whining, Duo. I've warned you that you didn't own me!' 

'Wufei! wait! where're you going!? please don't..' Duo caught Wufei's sleeve but the raven-haired boy pulled back angrily. 

'So, what am I supposed to do if I wanna go?! I'm totally sick and tired of your little game! My restraint has a limit and I already reached it!' 

'Kill me then, Wufei!.. before you go. I can't live without you..' Duo stared into Wufei eyes. The entire room fell into silence before Wufei finally spoke up. 

'You must have a problem with your stupid little brain' He shook his head and said sarcastically, 'If you wanna die, just deal with it yourself because I don't even care!' 

##End Flashback## 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And the knife was lying there beside the bathtub, covered with crimson blood, the blood that the owner willingly let fall from his cold wrist.. drop after drop it fell and shattered.. each minute that passed was the longest nightmare for Duo, he could see everything move around him in very slowmotion; the curtain flew by the wind outside, the second hand of the old clock was ticking. They were all torturing him.. 

The last sound he heard before the darkness took him over was the laughter, it haunted him incessantly.. there must be someone laugh at him, for his craziness, his stupidity and his longing to hear those three sickening words.. 

fin~ 

=============================================================== 

Kai: Jeez, Gomen, I never wrote anything like this before, I didn't put it in the warning because I don't want to ruin your mood of reading.. but I think the title already implied you.. hea' hea', hope you forgive me.. ^^' 

Duo: Can't believe it! You made me kill myself!?   
Kai: mm.. sorry Duo.. ::sweat drops::   
Duo: That's the most stupid things! you know, I'd better chase him around and..   
Wufei: And what?   
Duo: ::grin:: ..nope..! 

Kai: Like he said, Suicide wasn't good thing to solve the problem.. better be happy, ne? 

please please, I need feedback good or bad are welcome (*^_^*) 

Edited by : MonMon (*^_^*) 


End file.
